Aprendiz
by El Angel de la Eternidad
Summary: Starfire cae en las manos de Slade, y el la obliga a ser su aprendiz. Ella hará lo que sea con tal de que no lastimen a su amado Robin... Robin & Starfire
1. Caída

**Hola mis adorados lectores, no pude evitar no escribir y me puse a escribir otra vez (se me volvió un vicio u.u) Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en la historia anterior. Tengo que decir una cosita que va para todas mis historias: todas las historias son versiones mías de cómo Robin y Starfire se vuelven pareja, entonces ni esta ni otra historia que escriba tiene que ver con otra. Bueno, empezamos.**

**Aprendiz**

Chapter 1:

**Caída**

Era una noche en Jump City, nuestros héroes estaban descansando. Pero, cierta tamaraneana tenía pesadillas…

(Punto de vista de Starfire)

Corría, no sabía porque, pero todo lo que sabía era que tenía que correr. ¿Por qué corría? ¿Estaba huyendo acaso? Y si fuera así… ¿De qué huía? No podía usar mis poderes, pero aunque sea podía correr. Cada vez sentía que corría más lento. Eso me frustraba, ¿por qué no podía ir más rápido? Sentí que me ahogaba y pare de correr. Sentía que me faltaba aliento, luego una risa retumbo en el lugar donde estaba, esa risa era la risa más aterradora que había escuchado en mi vida. Luego un grito desgarrador, de esos que emites de puro dolor o de esos videos que traumaban a Chico Bestia de que todo era normal por un momento y luego escuchas a alguien gritar a todo pulmón. El grito no paraba de sonar y se volvía más fuerte. Quise taparme los oídos pero no podía, algo me impedía moverme. Sentí más terror, el pánico invadió mi cuerpo.

Desperté, estaba boca abajo, me estaba asfixiando con la almohada… que estúpida era. Estaba sudando en frio. Miré el reloj, 3:46 a.m. No me importó la hora y me fui a la ducha. Necesitaba refrescarme y borrar esos pensamientos. Tomé mi toalla, un nuevo pijama y todo lo que necesitaría para cambiarme en el mismo baño. Así iría a mi cama ya lista para dormir. Me fui a la ducha y me comencé a bañar, tenía razón, me estaba relajando. Salí de la ducha y me puse mi nuevo pijama, era un pantalón color esmeralda y un polo de tiritas del mismo color. Seque mi pelo con la toalla y me fui nuevamente a mi cuarto. Me recosté en mi cama y cerré mis ojos. Inmediatamente los abrí, las imágenes, voces y sensaciones invadieron mi mente haciendo que no pudiera dormir. Me puse unas pantuflas y me fui a la azotea. Si no iba a dormir aunque sea disfrutaría de la hermosa noche que se presentaba.

Me dedique a ver las estrellas, eran grandes hermosas y resplandecientes. Comencé a sentir frio y me fui adentro de la torre otra vez. Por X'hal que aburrida estaba. Me dedique a pasear por los pasillos. Me dirigí a mi cuarto. Pasaron 2 horas. Ya iba a amanecer entonces me puse mi ropa de combate.

Se anunciaba el alba. Y me fui a la azotea para recibir los rayos del sol. Necesito el sol para mis poderes, si estuviera 3 días sin sol ya no tendría poderes excepto volar y mi súper fuerza que se comandan por mis emociones. Era un hermoso amanecer. Sentí la calidez del sol influir sobre mi piel.

-Buenos días, Star.- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-Buenos días, Robin.- dije, yo reconocía su voz donde fuera.- ¿Qué haces despertado tan temprano?- le pregunte.

-Me encanta el alba.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Y tú?

-No podía dormir, entonces vine aquí para recibir los rayos del sol.- le respondí.

-Ya veo, ¿Tuviste pesadillas, eh?- dijo.

-Sí.- le dije recordando la pesadilla.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- me pregunto amablemente.

-No, la verdad no…- dije.

-Claro…- dijo.

Me quede mirando el alba, era hermoso y más todavía con Robin a mi lado. Pero, no le podía decir lo que sentía por miedo a no ser correspondida. Era mi amor secreto.

-¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro.- le dije con una sonrisa.

El me sonrió y me hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera, yo hice caso y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Nadie se había levantado aún. Robin se dedico a preparar los waffles. Todo iba bien hasta que la alarma sonó tiñendo la habitación de rojo. Los demás titanes se reunieron con nosotros.

-Viejo, ¡interrumpiste mi sueño embellecedor!- dijo chico bestia fastidiado.

Raven le golpeo la cabeza. Cyborg se dirigió a la computadora para ver cuál era el problema.

-¿De quién se trata?- pregunto ansioso Robin.

-Slade.- dijo Cyborg.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Robin molesto.

-En la vieja minería.- respondió cyborg.

-¡Titanes vamos!- dijo Robin autoritariamente.

Nos fuimos al garaje, Cyborg fue en su auto, Robin en su R cycle, Chico bestia se transformo en águila y voló junto a Raven y a mí. Nos dirigimos a la minería, donde se encontraba Slade. Cuando llegamos entramos adentro, estaba oscuro. Entonces iluminé el lugar con uno de mis Starbolts.

-Aquí no hay nada.- dijo Chico bestia.

-No estés tan seguro.- dijo Raven apuntando un montón de robots que efectivamente eran de Slade.

-¡Titanes ataquen!- grito Robin.

Nos lanzamos a la batalla, yo comenzaba a disparar mis starbolts los más grandes posibles para que al mismo tiempo ilumine la habitación. Todos, peleamos un buen rato hasta que la tierra comenzó a temblar. Luego me percate que el techo se estaba derrumbando.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí el lugar se va a venir abajo!- grito Cyborg.

-¡Titanes corran!- dijo Robin.

Nos dirigimos a la salida. Pero, una roca golpeo muy fuerte la pierna de Robin haciendo que grite de dolor y vaya más lento.

-¡Robin!- grite y me dirigí a él para agarrar sus brazos y poder sacarlo de allí volando. Los demás ya estaban a salvo afuera de la minería. El techo estaba a punto de caer encima de nosotros. Lance a Robin afuera de la minería poniéndolo a salvo.

-¡Starfire!- grito cando vio que el techo me iba a caer encima.

Yo puse mis manos arriba, para evitar que el techo me aplastara. Estaba cargando más de lo que podía soportar. El techo me iba a matar. Me concentre en algo feliz para obtener más fuerza. Pero, esa era toda mi fuerza no podía más. Mis brazos se cansaban. Hubo una explosión debajo de mis pies haciendo que caiga a un abismo. Trate de volar pero, no veía nada. Encendí mis starbolts para ver adonde me dirigía. Divise un camino para huir y comencé a volar para salvar mi vida. Pero, una roca me cayó en la cabeza dejándome atontada. Comencé a caer y caer. Espere el frio impacto contra el piso, pero, en vez de eso unos brazos me cogieron antes de caer al piso, no sabía quién era, pero me había salvado. El golpe en mi cabeza era muy fuerte y no me permitía abrir mis ojos. Poco a poco comencé a sentirme inconsciente y me sume a la profunda oscuridad sin saber que me esperaba.

**Bueno mis amados lectores, ese es el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y hasta l próximo capítulo :3 No olviden dejar reviews y cuídense! :D**


	2. Sin opciones

**Hola mis adorados lectores, espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado. Aquí la continuación. Gracias por sus reviews :3**

**Y empezamos…**

**Aprendiz**

Chapter 2:

**Sin opciones**

* * *

_-¡Robin!- grite y me dirigí a él para agarrar sus brazos y poder sacarlo de allí volando. Los demás ya estaban a salvo afuera de la minería. El techo estaba a punto de caer encima de nosotros. Lance a Robin afuera de la minería poniéndolo a salvo._

_-¡Starfire!- grito cando vio que el techo me iba a caer encima._

_Yo puse mis manos arriba, para evitar que el techo me aplastara. Estaba cargando más de lo que podía soportar. El techo me iba a matar. Me concentre en algo feliz para obtener más fuerza. Pero, esa era toda mi fuerza no podía más. Mis brazos se cansaban. Hubo una explosión debajo de mis pies haciendo que caiga a un abismo. Trate de volar pero, no veía nada. Encendí mis starbolts para ver adonde me dirigía. Divise un camino para huir y comencé a volar para salvar mi vida. Pero, una roca me cayó en la cabeza dejándome atontada. Comencé a caer y caer. Espere el frio impacto contra el piso, pero, en vez de eso unos brazos me cogieron antes de caer al piso, no sabía quién era, pero me había salvado. El golpe en mi cabeza era muy fuerte y no me permitía abrir mis ojos. Poco a poco comencé a sentirme inconsciente y me sume a la profunda oscuridad sin saber que me esperaba…_

Desperté confundida. Lo último que recordaba era cuando caí en el abismo y me golpee la cabeza haciéndome caer. Recordé que alguien me había salvado la vida. ¿Quién será? ¿Dónde estoy? Miles de preguntas acudieron a mi mente ¿Dónde estaban los demás titanes? Estaba en un cuarto oscuro. Me percate que no tenía mi ropa habitual. Era como mi anterior uniforme pero Con botas negras, falda negra, lo que usaba en mis muñecas y mi brazo eran de color bronce, y mi top era bicolor, negro con bronce con una insignia… Entonces todo me cuadro, la insignia era de Slade, este era un conjunto parecido al que había obligado usar a Robin…

-Qué bueno que despertaras, aprendiz.- dijo Slade apareciendo entre las sombras.

-Yo jamás sería tu aprendiz.- dije furiosa apuntándolo con unos starbolts.

-Pero querida… si no eres mi aprendiz matare a cada uno de tus amigos empezando con tu adorado Robin.- dijo, pude percibir una sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

Solo una pregunta acudió mi mente.

-¿Por qué yo?- dije mirándo fijamente al único ojo que su máscara bicolor podía revelar.

-Eres la más fuerte de todo el grupo, tus poderes son impresionantes, con práctica te puedo convertir en la mejor en artes marciales y ni hablemos de que tu encanto puede conseguir casi todo por las buenas.- dijo como respuesta.

-¿No tienes suficiente con lo que le hiciste a Robin? ¿O lo que le pasó a Terra? ¡Por X'hal mataste a Terra! ¡Ahora ella es una estatua por tu culpa!- le dije enfurecida.

-Ella me mato a mí, ¿no conoces el dicho "Ojo por ojo"?- dijo con tono macabro.

-Pero resucitaste.- le dije recordando lo que paso.

-Buen punto, pero eso no importa.- dijo.- Al fin encontré al aprendiz perfecto.- dijo mirándome.

Yo mire al piso, sabía que no tenía opción. Era eso o que maten a los que más quiero, que maten a Robin…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dije.

El me miro complacido, sabía que no tenía opción y que tendría que ser su aprendiz.

-Tu primera lección es muy fácil.- dijo enseñándome un monitor.- Lo que tienes que hacer es ir a este laboratorio y robar este maletín.- dijo poniendo la imagen de un maletín plateado y negro.

-¿Qué hay en ese maletín?- le pregunte curiosa.

-Pronto lo sabrás…- dijo misteriosamente.- Ten, este es un comunicador.- dijo dándome algo para ponerlo en mi oído.- Estaré vigilando cada uno de tus pasos, no podrás decir ni una palabra a tus amigos o me encargare de matarlos.- advirtió.- ¿Te acuerdas que Terra perdió el control de su cuerpo? ¿Qué luego yo lo controle? Bien este es un traje con el diseño de Robin pero con las funciones del de Terra, desobedéceme y recibirás una descarga eléctrica, con cada error que acumules se intensificara.- dijo.

Yo no quería mirarle a los ojos.

-No cometeré errores.- dije secamente.

-Eso espero.- dijo.- Ahora ve, tienes algo que robar.- dijo burlonamente.

_Te odio_ pensé. Me fui volando a las coordenadas que Slade me dio, desgraciadamente no era muy lejos de la torre de los titanes. Sabía que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta.

Llegue al laboratorio, con mi fuerza rompí el candado y entre por la puerta. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Demasiado, esperaba aunque sea algunos guardias. Comencé a buscar el codiciado maletín de Slade. Revisé casi todos los lugares, me faltaba el decimo piso. Encontré el maletín junto a un escritorio. Sonreí para mis adentros. Me dirigí a la azotea para irme volando, pero…

-¡Alto!- gritó una voz dejándome sin aliento, esa voz era de…

-Robin.- susurre bajito, apenas audible.

Cuando me di la vuelta los vi, ellos abrieron los ojos como platos al verme.

-¿Star?- dijo Chico bestia es shock.

-Imposible.- dijo Cyborg.

-¿Starfire eres tú?- dijo un poco nerviosa Raven.

Robin no decía nada, solo me miraba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

_-¡Ataca!-_dijo Slade tras el comunicador.

-No puedo.- dije, en verdad, si les hacía daño nunca me lo perdonaría.

-_Te ganaste tu primer castigo-_dijo Slade por el comunicador.

Comencé a sentir dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo, se sentía como fuego recorrer mis venas. Proferí un grito de dolor agarrándome la cabeza y arrodillándome. El dolor era insoportable. ¿Sí así es la primera vez, como será cuando me equivoque la próxima?

-¡Star!- grito Robin al ver que me retorcía de dolor.

-_¡Ataca aprendiz!-_grito Slade por el comunicador.

Me levante con lagrimas en los ojos y moví mis labios recitando _AYUDA _pero sin producir ningún sonido. Robin se percato de esto y me miró preocupado.

Comencé a lanzar starbolts por doquier, no apuntaba solo lanzaba.

_-Apunta a tu objetivo.- _dijo Slade.-_ O morirán.-_sentenció.

Respiré hondo abrí mis ojos y los vi confundidos.

-Lo lamento.- susurre.

A Raven, Chico bestia y Cyborg les lance un starbolt. Miré a Robin al final que aún no podía creer lo que veía. Lo miré, varias lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. Apunte y dispare. El se retorció un poco de dolor. Y me miro triste y adolorido.

-_Esa es mi niña_…-dijo Slade por el comunicador.-_Ahora vuelve.-_dijo.

Yo corrí hasta el borde de la azotea y sin pensarlo dos veces salte. Comencé a caer. Trate de pensar en algo feliz pero no podía. El pánico me invadió, la caída era de diez pisos. Pensé en Robin en esta mañana. Logre volar, para mi suerte. Cuando levite y pude ir un poco más alto que el edificio alguien salto encima de mí y me agarro de la cintura haciéndome caer y perder el equilibrio. Caí y Robin estaba enzima mío sujetándome las muñecas inmovilizándome por completo.

-Suéltame!- grite.

-No! No te voy a dejar!- grito Robin.

-Déjame ir!- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, estábamos en la azotea, para mi suerte caímos en la azotea.

-_Aprendiz ATACA!- _grito Slade por el comunicador, lo grito tan fuerte que hasta Robin lo pudo escuchar.

-No la dejare ir Slade!- grito Robin.

-_Entonces ella lo pagara caro.-_dijo en voz alta y burlonamente, Robin lo pudo oír con toda claridad.

Dolor. Otra vez sentía dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo, me retorcí y grite a todo pulmón de dolor. Ese fuego que sentía se había vuelto insoportable, era como quemarme en el mismo infierno. Grite y lloré de dolor e impotencia.

-¡STARFIRE!- grito Robin angustiado, se le notaba el miedo a través del antifaz.

-_La tendrás que dejar ir…- _dijo Slade.

Robin se apartó de mí gruñendo dejándome libre. El dolor cesó pero, aún temblaba por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Te juro que te liberaré…- susurro Robin bajito, solo yo lo pude oír.

Yo me fui levitando hasta donde me esperaba Slade. Sabía que me daría una golpiza por cometer errores. Llegue al lugar donde me esperaba.

Entre, el estaba viendo los monitores, le deje en el suelo el maletín y retrocedí.

-Dos errores.- dijo.

-Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar.- dije con la cabeza baja.

-Más te vale mi querida aprendiz, ese dolor que sentiste hoy apenas fueron el nivel uno y dos… imagínate el diez.- dijo con un tono macabro.

-No volverá a pasar.- dije con la voz ronca.

-Eso espero, ahora déjame mostrarte tu nueva habitación.- dijo con un gesto que significaba que lo siguiera.

Me guio por un pasadizo hasta una habitación con las paredes negras una cama redonda con frazadas rojas, una enorme ventana que tenía cortinas rojas, un tocador, un closet y un baño propio.

-Tendrás tu privacidad, cuando no estés haciendo misiones, la pasaras aquí.- dijo.

Yo entre y mire detalladamente el cuarto, no estaba tan mal, quizá un poco gótico, me recordaba a Raven, era como mi cuarto en la torre de los titanes pero versión gótica, pero preferiría mil veces mi cuarto.

-Bien, descansa que pronto te diré tu nueva misión…- dicho esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Yo me tumbe en mi cama y me eche a llorar, odiaba esto, lo odiaba a él. Pero, no podía hacer nada al respecto, era esto o ver a mis amigos morir. Tendré que hacer este sacrificio por más que repudie lo que estoy haciendo…

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero que la historia sea de su agrado hasta ahora. Dejen reviews y cuídense mucho :3**


	3. Manchada por el mal

**Hola mis queridos lectores, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :3**

**Espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora. Y empezamos…**

**Aprendiz**

Chapter 3:

**Manchada por el mal**

* * *

Me dormí entre mis sollozos, tanto llorar me había cansado y me quede dormida. No quería despertar por miedo a encontrarme con mi realidad. La realidad más cruel que se me hubiera podido otorgar. Era aprendiz de Slade y quiera o no lo tenía que ser, era eso o ver a mis amigos morir. Si les pasaba algo no me podía perdonar. Cerré mis ojos para tratar de quedarme dormida y no enfrentarme a mi triste realidad. Estaba destinada a ser lo opuesto que quería ser. Y sería la aprendiza de Slade aunque eso me costara mucho, aunque eso me aleje de lo que más amo y anhelo en esta vida.

Me aferre a las sabanas de mi cama, me desahogue en mi almohada ahogue un grito. Suspire y respire lentamente para calmarme. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, tendría que hacer todo lo que Slade me pidiera. Me levante y me dirigí al tocador. Por poco me sorprendo al ver mi reflejo. Mis ojos estaban rojos por el llanto. Pero el color era tan intenso que daba de mí un aspecto macabro, como si yo fuera alguien cruel. Trate de no mirarme fijamente a los ojos a través del espejo para no sentirme intimidada por mi propio reflejo. Me dedique a cepillar mi roja melena hasta que quedo sedosa y suave. No pude más y me mire a los ojos. Ya no tenía esa expresión dulce de siempre, esa Starfire se había ido. Me dedique una mirada de odio por no hacer nada. Mire detalladamente cada una de mis facciones, ahora no inspiraba ternura y dulzura, ahora mis facciones estaban dominadas por el odio, la rabia y cada gesto representaba peligro a quien se atreva a mirarme.

Revise minuciosamente mi habitación. No estaba tan mal. Slade aunque sea se había preocupado de que sea "cómoda" mi estancia aquí. _Cómoda_ sonreí sarcásticamente. Si claro, iba a estar cómoda siendo su aprendiz, haciendo lo que más odio, separándome de mis amigos, separándome de Robin y lentamente perdiendo mi amabilidad y volviéndome fría como el…

-Aprendiz, tienes un trabajo.- dijo la voz de Slade detrás de la puerta.- Repórtate en un minuto.

-Estaré allí en breve.- dije fríamente, me sorprendí al oír el cambio de mi voz.

Me lleve una mano a la boca por la impresión, mi voz sonaba incluso más fría que la de Raven y se podía sentir amenaza y peligro en esta. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Le dedique una última mirada a mi reflejo en el espejo. Peligro, ahora soy solo peligro. Suspire profundamente y me dirigí a la puerta para ir en busca de Slade para saber cuál sería mi nueva misión.

Me dirigí por el pasillo hasta donde estaba Slade de espaldas mirando unos monitores.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije con mi voz trastornada.

Él al oír el cambio de mi voz volteo para ver si se trataba de mí. Pude notar la sorpresa detrás de su máscara. Se me quedo mirando unos instantes. Me miro sorprendido y complacido. Me estaba manchando fácilmente con su maldad y esta ya estaba tomando posesión de mi cuerpo.

-Vaya, parece que mi aprendiz le sienta mejor la maldad…- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza sin perderse ningún detalle de mi nuevo aspecto.

Me quedé mirándolo retándolo.

-Bueno,- dijo volviéndose a los monitores nuevamente.- ahora tienes que ir a esta bóveda y robar este otro maletín.- dijo enseñándome un maletín completamente negro.

Me enseño las coordenadas y me explico cómo evadir la seguridad. Yo asentí ante sus explicaciones.

-No quiero errores esta vez… pero por lo que veo, tal vez no me tenga que preocupar.- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-No cometeré errores.- dije fríamente sin expresión alguna pues sabía que mi mirada ya era amenazadora y peligrosa aun sin poner ira en mi rostro.

-Bien, te espero con el maletín entonces…- dijo mirándome y retrocediendo y perdiéndose entre las sombras. Parecía como si la misma oscuridad lo hubiera absorbido.

Me dirigí hacia las coordenadas para mi siguiente robo. Era un edificio antiguo, parecía abandonado. Ningún guardia. Parecía que Slade me simplificara el trabajo. Me adentre en ese edificio en ruinas y burlando toda seguridad me adentre a la oscuridad del edificio. El maletín que quería Slade estaba en el sótano. Baje levitando para no hacer ningún ruido. Eran cinco pasos debajo tierra. Cuando llegue al quinto piso debajo tierra me puse a buscar el condenado maletín. Rebusque entre cajas, bolsas, escritorios repisas con instrumentos para carpintería.

Encontré el maletín detrás de una caja. Lo agarre sin rodeos y me dispuse a salir llegué a las escaleras que me suben al cuarto piso. Pero un aura negra me bloqueó el paso, detrás podía ver la figura de mis cuatro ex compañeros. Mire disgustada la situación, simplemente no quería encontrarme con ellos mucho menos en este estado, con esta imagen tan amenazadora y peligrosa. El aura de Raven siguió incrementando haciéndome retroceder. Yo retrocedí a regañadientes. Mi comportamiento me sorprendió, estaba sintiendo odio hacia un gesto de mis compañeros… Me aterre un momento pero, la idea se fue de mi cabeza dejando solo en mi mente odio. Odio por hacer esto, odio por qué no m dejen proseguir, odio por lo que me obliga hacer Slade, odio por la nueva yo… por mi nueva versión… _Vaya, parece que mi aprendiz le sienta mejor la maldad, _recordé las palabras de Slade.

El aura negra desapareció dejándome ver a mis ex compañeros, y dejándolos verme… Sus ojos se abrieron y se pusieron en shock al ver el peligro que desprendía de mí… Sabía que en esos momentos no tenía una mirada dulce, mucho menos afectiva o tierna, lo único que mis ojos expresaban era ira, amenaza y peligro. Dudaron en iniciar la pelea.

_-Aprendiz ataca.-_ dijo la voz de Slade por el comunicador, yo no le iba a contradecir. Sabía que si lo hacia el dolor tomaría mi cuerpo y matarían a mis amigos, así que le fui fiel a su pedido.

Me puse en posición de pelea. Sabía que podría contra ellos de esta manera, y los dejaría inconsciente sin hacerles tanto daño.

-Star, no pelearemos contigo.- dijo Chico bestia.

-Solo te queremos ayudar.- dijo Raven.

Yo no cambié mi posición de ataque, estaba esperando que inicie la pelea para poder terminar con esto.

-Star, no te atacaremos…- dijo Cyborg.

Entonces entendí, yo tendría que iniciar la pelea, aunque me doliera tendría que luchar contra ellos. Me lance con las manos en forma de puños hacia ellos. Ellos me esquivaron fácilmente.

-Me va a doler mucho hacer esto…- dijo Chico Bestia negando con la cabeza como si fuera a arrepentirse por algo que fura a hacer.

Se convirtió en un tigre y se abalanzó sobre mí. Yo sin dudar le pegué un fuerte golpe en el estomago volviéndolo a su forma humana y dejándolo sin aliento. Cyborg corrió hacia mí y me agarro los brazos inmovilizándome, pero no del todo… Lo usé como apoyo para saltar liberándome de su agarre y pateándole fuertemente la espalda y botándolo al piso. Los cuatro de pie frente mío no sabían qué hacer, no querían herirme y eso era una ventaja que no dejaría pasar. Salte llena de furia sobre ellos, no sabía porque este sentimiento me dominaba pero quería descargarlo y para su desgracia estaban ellos muy cerca.

-No nos dejas otra opción…- dijo Raven con la voz quebrada.

Yo sentí que la furia, el odio, y el peligro como corría por mis venas como fuego, esto que tenía en mi estaba tomando posesión de mi cuerpo. Ellos se sorprendieron al ver que yo ya no soy la de antes… y tal vez no vuelva a ser esa chica que todos adoraban por la ternura que la caracterizaba, ahora soy todo lo opuesto a esa chica.

Comenzó la batalla y esta vez por iniciativa de ellos también, aunque aun no querían hacerme daño. Le di un puñetazo en el estomago a Chico bestia, una patada a Cyborg, lance a Raven contra la pared. Miré a Robin, corrí para embestirlo, el me esquivo, yo nuevamente me lance contra el juntando mis puños para golpearle la espalda fuertemente. Lo logré. El callo al piso rebotando ante la fuerza brutal del golpe que le propague. Me dolió hacer eso pero sabía que esto no era nada comparado con lo que Slade le podía hacer. El me miro sorprendido ante mi ataque.

Mis ex compañeros se levantaron y se juntaron, esta vez sí pelearían. Chico Bestia se convirtió en gorila, Cyborg preparó su cañón laser, Raven levanto objetos pesados con su aura negra y Robin alisto sus explosivos. Yo los miré con rabia en los ojos, en realidad no quería hacerlo pero, cada fibra de mi ser sentía el impulso de atacar.

Sentí que mis ojos comenzaron a brillar de furia. Vi la expresión de terror de mis amigos. Cargue dos starbolts en mis manos, y note con un poco de terror que estos no eran verdes, eran color rojo escarlata. Entonces comprendí porque me miraron terroríficos cuando mis ojos empezaron a brillar, estos también eran de color rojo escarlata…

Sentí más ira. Un aura roja desprendió de mi cuerpo. Ellos estaban petrificados. Yo los mire y un gruñido se escapó de mis labios.

Ellos me atacaron con todo, podía sentir su remordimiento pero no me importaba. Yo también atacaba. Cyborg me disparaba con su cañón laser, yo lo esquivaba fácilmente. Le di un fuerte golpe que lo dejó noqueado. Chico bestia se me abalanzo por detrás en forma de gorila, yo le lance tres starbolts y lo noquee golpeándole la cabeza. _Quedan dos…_ pensé para mis adentros. De pronto, un aura negra me envolvió inmovilizando cada uno de mis movimientos. La ira tomo mi cuerpo otra vez, llamas rojas desprendieron de mi cuerpo como fuego quebrando el aura de Raven. Me lance contra ella y la lance contra la pared nuevamente noqueándola esta vez. _Y queda uno…_ pensé. Me voltee y que de cara a cara contra Robin.

-Star… lo lamento, pero te prometí que te liberaría…- dijo en un susurro.

Me lanzo sus discos explosivos. Yo los destruí con un starbolt. El saco su boo-staff y se puso en posición de ataque. Yo lo mire retándolo igualando su posición.

Iniciamos con la pelea. El me ataco sin piedad en sus actos más no en sus sentimientos. Ambos éramos iguales, nos dolía hacer esto pero no teníamos opción. El trataba de golpearme pero yo lo esquivaba igual que el esquivaba mis ataques. Hasta que no pude esquivar un fuerte golpe en la costilla de parte de su boo-staff. Yo puse una mueca de dolor, el se acerco instintivamente para ver si me encontraba bien. Yo me recuperé rápidamente y volví a la pelea. Estaba decidida a dejarlo noqueado. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Me moví fácilmente esquivando sus ataques y le golpee fuertemente la nuca. Poco a poco comenzó a perder su conocimiento. Estaba a punto de caer y yo evite que se lastimara al caerse abrasándolo.

-Lo lamento.- le susurre al oído von la voz más dulce que podía emitir en esos momentos antes que el perdiera el conocimiento total.

Sentí como se desmayo en mis brazos a causa del brutal golpe que le había propagado. Lo recosté con delicadeza sobre el piso sacándole la capa para enrollara y ponérsela como almohada. Agarre el maletín y me encamine para salir del lugar. Me fui volando para encontrarme con Slade.

Llegué al lugar, lo encontré de la misma manera que la vez anterior, observando los monitores donde se reproducía la pelea. Era como un espectáculo para él. Me quede absorbida por las imágenes… esa no parecía yo. Esa era otra yo. Me recordaba un poco a mi demonio que saco Trigon para que luchara contra él. Me quede mirando como lastimaba a mis amigos sin piedad… definitivamente nunca volvería a ser una titán después de esto. Ya no me aceptarían. Solo soy ahora otro criminal en su lista. Otro criminal para llenar en los periódicos que luego serán recortados y pegados en el cuarto de investigaciones de Robin…

-Buen trabajo aprendiz.- me felicito la voz de Slade, se había percatado de me presencia.

El se volteo para verme. Me miró fijamente.

-Ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor…- añadió.

Yo no dije nada, solo deje el maletín en el suelo y me puse en dirección para ir a mi habitación. Pero una mano agarro mi brazo deteniéndome. Yo mire al dueño de esa mano, Slade. Lo mire con una cara de reto. El solo rió con un poco de malicia.

-Poco a poco te estás transformándote en el ser más cruel que he visto.- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.- Ya verás que ser mi aprendiz será lo mejor que te haya pasado.- dijo maliciosamente.

-Eso lo dudo.- le dije dedicándole una mirada de odio.

El soltó mi brazo dejándome retomar mi camino.

-Eso pronto lo veremos, ya vas a ver qué cambiaras de opinión.- dijo.

Lo dijo en un tono que me hizo sospechar algo… Voltee para verlo pero ya no estaba. Giré lentamente y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Entre a mi cuarto y note un olor ligeramente raro en la habitación, me percate que era igual a la de la mañana, pero no le había tomado importancia. Esta vez olía más fuerte. Era un olor embriagante. Era agradable en cierto modo, no le tomé importancia. Me fui a dar una ducha despejando un poco mi mente. Me puse de nuevo mi traje y me eche en mi cama sumándome en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridísimos lectores, ese es el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus reviews y no olviden de dejarlos, acepto consejos, ideas, etc.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y cuídense mucho! :3**


	4. Los maletínes

**Hola mis amados lectores, espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. Sé que a algunos les impresiono que ponga a Starfire como mala, bueno ya van a ver porque la puse así. Todo ocurre por alguna razón… Gracias por sus reviews :3**

**Y empezamos…**

**Aprendiz**

Chapter 4:

**Los maletines**

* * *

Me desperté. No valía la pena tratar de convencerme que algún día escaparía de Slade. Odiaba esto, quería ser la de antes… Pero, no tenía opción. No dejaría que Slade les hiciera daño a mis amigos. No dejaría que Slade matara a mis amigos. Y mucho menos dejaría que Slade me quitara a Robin…

Me pare y me fui al tocador, seguía representando una amenaza. Me cepille y roja melena. Note otra vez el extraño aroma. Cada vez olía más fuerte. Era agradable en cierta forma, respire profundo. Me encantaba ese olor, aunque no sepa que fuera…

Me mire al espejo. Note que mi piel se estaba volviendo pálida. Comenzaba a parecerme a algún tipo de demonio viviente. Mi aspecto era sin duda escalofriante. Mi cabello rojo igual que mis ojos escarlata, piel pálida, mirada asesina, pero seguía siendo atractiva en cierto modo. Era algo como una belleza peligrosa. Mis ojos brillaban de odio y no por dulzura. Esta era otra yo. El aroma se volvió más fuerte en la habitación. Respire profundamente, me gustaba ese aroma.

-Aprendiz, reúnete conmigo en un minuto.- dijo Slade detrás de la puerta.

-Estaré allí en breve.- dije con mi voz tramposa, mi voz cambio, ahora era una invitación al peligro.

Me mire otra vez al espejo. Me tenía que acostumbrar a la nueva yo.

Me dirigí hacia los monitores donde se encontraba Slade. Estaba allí esperándome. Con sus manos detrás de la espalda. Viendo los monitores, allí se mostraban mis fotos durante la pelea que tuve el día de ayer. Miré minuciosamente los monitores. Aún no podía creer que esa era yo.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije.

El se volteo al escuchar mi voz cambiada nuevamente. Me miro y se sorprendió. Noto mi piel pálida.

-Sigo pensando que el mal te sienta mejor.- dijo.

-Te equivocas.- le dije amenazadora.

-Al contrario mi niña, tu eres otra si le perteneces a la oscuridad.- dijo

Yo lo miré amenazadora. El solo sonrió complacido. Se movió muy rápido, me tomo desprevenida. Ahora estaba detrás de mí. Sentí que me sujetaba las muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra me inyectaba algo en el cuello. Al sentir ese líquido entrar en mi cuerpo sentí como si un fuego se expandiera por mis venas. Comencé a sentir odio. Cerré mis ojos. Caí de rodillas al suelo. Slade se puso en frente mío.

-¿Qué me inyectaste?- dije retadora.

-¿No te percataste que en tu habitación hay un olor peculiar?- me dijo.

-¿Cuál es ese olor y que me inyectaste?- le grite amenazadoramente.

-En el primer maletín que robaste había una sustancia que al ser aspirada por alguien hace que este se vuelva todo lo contrario a lo que es, es decir eso te mancho te volvió perteneciente a las sombras. El cambio visible está. Te has convertido en tu propio demonio y gracias a mí.- dijo orgulloso.

Todo me cuadro, ese era el aroma que me gustaba, esa era la maldita razón porque yo era así. Una duda acudió en mi mente.

-¿Y lo que me inyectaste?- dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-El segundo maletín que robaste contenía lo mismo pero en dosis de ser inyectada,- dijo complaciente.- ahora estas marcada por el odio.- susurro.

-Eres un maldito.- le dije mirándolo con furia.- ¡Te odio!- le grite a todo pulmón.

-De eso se trata…- dijo haciendo que mis palabras sean a su favor.

-Ahora…- dijo presionando un botón.- eres el aprendiz perfecto.- dijo.

Quería matar a alguien, me acerque a Slade retadoramente, lo quería matar.

Un aura roja comenzó a desprenderse de mi cuerpo como si fuera fuego. Me lancé contra él llena de furia, odio, rencor. Yo quería vengarme. Yo quería matarlo.

El me esquivo fácilmente.

-No te volverás contra mío.- dijo haciendo que el traje que tenia bote descargas eléctricas.

Comencé a sentir dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Caí arrodillada sintiendo que el dolor me vencía.

-Daré para que pruebes el nivel diez…- dijo girando la manija que controlaba las descargas eléctricas de mi traje.

Caí al suelo gritando y chillando de dolor. Sentía que mi corazón se quemaba en llamas, mi cabeza latía con una fuerza brutal. Cada parte de mi cuerpo se retorcía de dolor. Comencé a llorar de dolor. Quería sacarme el corazón para no sentir nada. El dolor comenzó a hacer que mi vista se nuble.

Slade se puso detrás de mí. Y me puso algo en la cara que emitía un olor extraño, esto hizo que comience a dejar de sentir. Me desmalle. Me sume a la profunda oscuridad.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capi. Voy a escribir lo más pronto posible el que le sigue. Espero que la historia les guste hasta ahora. No olviden dejar reviews :3**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y cuídense! **


	5. Despedida y esperanza

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por sus reviews :3**

**Y empezamos…**

**Aprendiz**

Chapter 5:

**Despedida y esperanza**

* * *

Desperté aturdida. Luego recordé lo que me había pasado. Lo último que recordé era que Slade me había tapado la cara con un trapo con anestesia. Miré a mí alrededor. Estaba en un tubo de vidrio. Debajo de mis pies había una rejita del tamaño de mi pie. El tubo me permitía estar parada, era un metro más alto que yo, y estaba cerrado. Trate de hallar una forma de salir de allí. Ni mi fuerza ni mis starbolts lograban romper este tubo. Era como el cristal debajo y arriba mío había luces blancas en el tubo. Podía ver perfectamente lo que había afuera. Parecía un laboratorio. Y algo me decía que yo era el experimento. Trate de romper el tubo otra vez, el hecho de sentir que iban a experimentar conmigo me daba escalofríos. Me sentía como un conejillo de indias.

-Qué bueno que despertaras aprendiz.- dijo Slade apareciendo entre las sombras pues la única luz era la del tubo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué planeas?- dije furiosa.- ¡Déjame ir!- le grite llena de ira.

-Es un experimento, me he dado cuenta que tus poderes son más grandes de lo que sabía.- dijo poniéndose en frente del cristal.

-¿Qué clase de experimento?- le dije furiosa y preocupada.

-Verás mi aprendiz, quiero ver tu límite.- dijo con su tono de voz macabro.

Se me abrieron los ojos al percatarme del significado oculto de sus palabras. Mis límites de resistencia.

-Bueno aprendiz, es bueno que despertaras.- dijo.- después de todo me pusta ver cuando alguien está asustado…

Se dirigió a un lugar con varios botones y presionó uno azul. De la rejita que estaba bajo mis pies una sustancia comenzó a salir rápidamente inundando el tubo donde estaba.

-¿Qué es esto?- dije horrorizada.

-Es un suero, en una hora llenara el tanque por completo.- dijo maliciosamente.

-¡Me vas a ahogar!- dije aterrada.

-Sí, si es que no sobrevives…- dijo.

Yo mire con terror el piso, el suero estaba ya cubriendo mis tobillos.

_Una hora_ pensé. Tengo una hora antes de morir, antes de unirme a ese mundo después de la muerte. Cerré mis ojos, una lágrima de miedo se escapó por mi mejilla. El líquido subía rápidamente. Me percaté que no tenía mi atuendo de aprendiz, llevaba una túnica blanca como las que usan en un hospital. Estaba descalza. El liquido era completamente helado, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda por lo frio que estaba, era como hielo.

Frío, terror, odio, furia, tristeza, miedo… eso era lo que sentía. Pensé en mi vida. Pensé en mis padres, mi hermana, en Galfore. Pensé en los Titanes, en Raven, en Chico Bestia, en Cyborg, en Robin… Robin jamás le pude decir mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, nunca tuve el valor suficiente, ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho. Moriré con mis secretos. Luego pensé en Terra, terminare como ella, tal vez no en estatua pero moriré ahogada. Me sorprendí que el suero ya llegaba hasta mis rodillas topándose con la túnica blanca. Ahogué un grito de susto.

Estaba subiendo más rápido de lo que esperaba. Comencé a desesperarme, el pánico se apodero de mi cuerpo.

-Moriré.- susurre.

Cerré mis ojos y llore en silencio. El suero comenzó a toparse con mi cadera. El frio invernal de este me erizo la piel. Estaba demasiado frio, comencé a temblar de terror y de frio.

-¡STARFIRE!- una voz grito mi nombre llenándome de esperanzas.

Voltee para encontrarme con mi equipo mirándome horrorizados. Lagrimas de terror cayeron por mis mejillas.

-Titanes, me sorprende que nos encontraran.- dijo Slade.- Pero lamento desilusionarlos, no la podrán salvar, es parte de mi experimento.- dijo con su voz macabra.

-¡Déjala ir!- grito furioso Robin.

-Claro Robin de eso se trata, si no sobrevive la dejaré ir…- dijo acercándose al lugar donde estaban los botones y giró una palanquita.

El suero comenzó a subir más rápido. Grité de puro terror. Robin puso sus manos en el cristal. El suero me llegaba a los hombros.

-¡Starfire!- gritaron mis amigos horrorizados.

Lo lamento, lamento haberles hecho daño, no fue mi intención Slade me puso un veneno que me hizo actuar así…- explique antes de que me quedara sin aire.

-¡Star resiste!- dijo Robin asustado.

El suero estaba por mi garganta haciendo que mi voz tiemble.

-Robin…- susurre.- Pase lo que pase…- comencé a decir, me dio miedo continuar.

-Star…- susurro.

-Pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te amo, siempre fue así y siempre será así.- dije con la voz temblando, el frio era insoportable.

Moriría con el sabiendo mis sentimientos. No lo dejaría así. El me miró sorprendido. Luego su expresión se enterneció y apoyo su cabeza contra el cristal. Yo hice lo mismo.

-Yo también te amo, siempre fue así y siempre te amaré.- dijo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El suero subió hasta mi boca impidiéndome hablar. Levite un poco hasta donde se me permitía pero, estaba tan cansada que instantáneamente caí. El suero me comenzaba a tapar la nariz.

-¡Star resiste!- dijo Robin al percatarse que me estaba quedando sin aire.

El suero subió hasta mi cabeza y terminó de llenar el tubo. No quedaba lugar sonde el suero no llene. Estaba condenada, abrí mis ojos vi la cara horrorizada de mis amigos. Escuche el vago sonido de mi nombre salir de sus labios. Me quemaban los pulmones, necesitaba aire. Me moví bruscamente desesperada y aterrada. Luego comencé a perder el conocimiento. El suero se adentro en mi vía respiratoria. Aunque estaba helado me quemaba los pulmones era como respirar fuego. Comencé a parar de moverme. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Sentí como perdía el sentido en mis extremidades. Sentí que la vida me dejaba, me abandonaba. Comencé a sentir que mi pulso se desaceleraba. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar…

(Punto de vista de Robin)

El suero lleno todo el tanque, ella se comenzó a desesperar, comenzó a moverse bruscamente a falta de aire. Pocos segundos después comenzó a parar de moverse. Yo no podía creer lo que veía. Ella dejó de luchar, se dejo ir. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por la muerte… No podía creer lo que veía, Ella allí vencida con la piel pálida, los ojos cerrados, en ese tubo lleno de suero. Lágrimas de dolor se escaparon por mis mejillas. Mi mundo se venía abajo con cada segundo que la miraba en ese estado.

-¡Maldito la mataste!- grite con todas mis fuerzas hacia Slade.

Slade solo se quedo allí parado. Lo quería matar pero, algo pasó. Un destello verde salió de donde se encontraba Starfire.

-Imposible.- dijo Raven.- Pero, si no siento vida de parte de ella…- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Starfire comenzó a brillar, un aura verde desprendía de su cuerpo. Yo estaba impactado, esperanzado, aterrado… No podía explicar lo que veía. Ella pálida como la nieve, su cabello rojo como el fuego, y botaba un aura verde como si estuviera en llamas. El tubo comenzó a quebrarse ante la imponente aura de Starfire. El aura incrementó haciendo que el tubo explote y caiga como polvo en toda la habitación. El cabello de Star flotaba al compás de su aura verde. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. Como si estuviera dormida. Su expresión era tranquila, pacifica… El aura incremento, el calor era sofocante. Todos estábamos en shock. Todos retrocedimos ante la luz que desprendía de ella como si se tratase de un ángel. Ella estaba elevada unos centímetros del suelo. Slade no se movía. El estaba más cerca a ella que nosotros ahora, él no había retrocedido. La luz de ella se intensificó y comenzó a volverse como un fuego verde infernal acompañado de luz blanca. Su fuego comenzó a destruir lo que había a su paso, incluyendo a Slade. Nosotros retrocedimos más, alejándonos de su luz encantadora pero mortal. La luz se volvió completamente blanca e inundó la habitación dejando una calidez impresionante, una calidez que conmovía a quien estuviera cerca. Poco a poco la luz volvió a ella. Dejándonos a oscuras. Cyborg saco una luz de su hombro y apuntó donde estaba Star. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente. Su piel estaba pálida, su cabello mojado, estaba con esa bata blanca que era del mismo color que su piel, y estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

Corrimos hacía donde estaba ella.

-Esto es imposible…- murmuró Raven.- no puede ser, pero no siento su… vida.

Cyborg sacó de su brazo un analizador sónico que no captaba su corazón. Yo comencé a llorar. Ella no podía morir. No la podía perder, no soy lo suficiente fuerte como para perderla.

-Un momento…- dijo Raven.- aún no se va del todo…- dijo impresionada poniendo una mano en su frente.- ella está tratando de volver a esta dimensión, está entre los dos mundos.

La esperanza volvió a mí, ¿cómo era eso posible? No importaba eso ya, lo único que me interesaba era escucharla llamar nuevamente mi nombre con su dulce voz.

-Vuelve…- susurre bajito.- vuelve por favor…- dije con la voz quebrada.

Aún habían esperanzas, aun podía volver a mí. Solo espero que pueda quedarse en este mundo conmigo donde puedo protegerla…

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Pronto escribiré el siguiente capítulo, hasta pronto y dejen reviews :3**

**Cuídense y hasta pronto!**


	6. Adelanto próxima historia

**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado la historia "Aprendiz". La historia "Aprendiz" la continuare pero en otra historia, que se va a llamar "Desde mi cielo" (Inspirada en una película que se llama igual n.n) espero que les guste. Les dejare un avance de la historia que sigue…**

**Starfire está muerta, pero no del todo… su alma vaga entre esta dimensión y la otra. Su única forma de comunicarse es a través de Raven, ya que ella puede comunicarse con los muertos. Robin mantiene las esperanzas que pueda volver a su cuerpo, la pregunta es ¿Lo hará? ¿Podrá hacer eso? O… Slade aún en el más allá no la dejara en paz…**

**Espero que les guste, una aclaración más Slade también murió y está en el mismo lugar que Starfire. Bueno hasta ahí no más les puedo contar, espero que les guste mi próximo fic. Cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**ATT: El Ángel de la Eternidad**


End file.
